Awkward
by K.H. Wright
Summary: What better place to spend Valentine's Day than in a public restroom?


**A/N: Okay, so I was going through my fanfic folder, and I came across this and all that had been written was "Austria and Switzerland." I guess I had an idea for this, and wrote that to remind myself, but sadly I don't remember the original idea. xD; So my dear friend Cheryl went and got me a writing prompt, and well…It's just great. So, here's a fic for Valentine's Day. **

**Prompt: Create a story based on this plot: gets trapped in the bathroom on Valentine's Day**

o0o

Austria washed his hands meticulously. Twice. He hated public bathrooms. They were dirty, grimy, and the floors always seemed to be wet. Normally, he would have not even thought about going into such a place but, well, nature called and he was quite a ways from home. So there he stood, his nice shoes in a puddle of what he hoped was sink water, washing his hands for a third time. Finally, feeling like he had cleansed himself, if only by a little, he hit the button of the hand dryer with his elbow and put his hands under the warm stream of air. The hand dryers made no sense to him. Why did he bother washing his hands if the dryer was just going to thrust germ-infested air onto them? Once they were dry, Austria turned to leave, glad to be done with all this mess. As he walked forward, he heard someone enter the restroom and was happy that he wouldn't have to be in there while this other person took care of their business. Nothing was more awkward than having to listen to another person using the bathroom.

As he turned the corner to leave and saw who had entered the restroom, he realized his last thought was incorrect. Nothing was more awkward than having to listen to another person using the bathroom, except accidentally running into Switzerland in a public restroom. Encountering Switzerland anywhere seemed to be awkward, but this feeling seemed to be amplified in the already awkward air of the lavatory.

"Switzerland," Austria said, his tone cool.

"Austria," responded Switzerland. "I would have never taken you to be in a place like this."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" the brunette asked irately. Switzerland didn't reply, instead moving past the other man. Austria exhaled sharply, and walked to the door. He covered his hand with his sleeve, and turned the knob.

Only, the knob didn't turn. Austria tried again, and again, until he heard Switzerland washing his hands at the sink. His mind started into panic mode, but the thought of losing it in front of the blonde man kept him from freaking out. Switzerland came up from behind him and stood annoyed while Austria continued to jiggle the handle of the door.

"What are you waiting for, open the door," Switzerland said. Austria shot him a look, and then stepped out of the way.

"If you think you can open it, be my guest." The blonde man went up to the door and tried, unsuccessfully to turn the knob. He tried it a couple more times, and then the same kind of panic that had seized Austria set in him. He began to beat on the door with his fist.

"Hey! Someone open the door!" he shouted. Austria put a hand to his head.

"That's no use, no one's gonna hear you," he said. "We might as well just wait until someone comes in and leave when they open the door." Switzerland furrowed his brow, but nodded nonetheless. He was, obviously, not very happy with the idea of having to spend any length of time with the other man.

"I'm not any happier about it than you are," Austria said, reading Switzerland's body language.

"Why? Do you have big plans for Valentine's Day or something?" he asked sourly. Austria was dumbstruck for a moment. He hadn't even remembered that is was Valentine's Day. Of course, he couldn't let Switzerland know that.

"And if I do?" he said. This seemed to annoy Switzerland further. Austria picked up on it. "Why? Do you?" The blonde man turned red and stuttered something angrily.

"I take that as a no." Austria sighed despite himself. "Really Switzerland, you need to get out more."

"Like I'd take relationship advice from you," Switzerland spat. The brunette ignored the jab.

"Don't get all offended; you're the one who brought up Valentine's Day," he said. "Speaking of which, since when do you care about my love life?"

"I-I don't!" Switzerland responded, a little too fast. Austria was taken by surprise by the shade of red the other man had turned.

"Switzerland, could it be that you're jealous?" he said before he could fully think through what he was saying.

"Of course not!" Once again, the response was a little too quick. A strange emotion entered Austria's chest, and before he could catch up with his thoughts, he leaned in and placed a swift kiss on Switzerland's lips. As he pulled back, he started to understand what he just did, and was, rightfully, fearful of the other man's response. He would have never guessed the reaction he got.

Switzerland closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around Austria's neck and pressing their lips together. If the brunette was surprised by this, he was even more surprised by his own reaction. He pulled Switzerland close returning the kiss passionately, the time they had spent apart finally coming down on him. He had missed the other man terribly and having him there, in his arms, made him happier than he had been in a very long time.

The two broke apart when they heard the door handle turn. In sauntered France, and Austria grabbed the door quickly before it could close again. Lord knows he didn't want to be stuck in a bathroom with France.

"Huh? What's going on?" France asked.

"The, uh, door locked," Austria explained, still a little breathless from the kiss. "Right Switzerland?" Switzerland looked to him, then to France, and then nodded. Austria took his hand, and the two left the room, leaving France alone.

"Hm, I bet they were doing it," France said sagely, before going to admire himself in the mirror. Outside, the other two men walked hand in hand, somehow not caring who saw.

o0o

**Wow, Austria is kind of a woman when it comes to public bathrooms, huh? I had a lot of fun with this. xD Though I don't know if they even celebrate Valentine's Day in Austria or Switzerland. Oh well, either way I hope you enjoyed; please leave a review~ Happy Valentine's Day!~**


End file.
